1. Field
The present invention relates to a motor driving apparatus and a home appliance including the same, and more particularly, to a motor driving apparatus capable of reducing power consumption for the preheating of a compressor, and a home appliance including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor driving apparatus drives a motor including a rotor for performing rotation and a stator having a coil wound therearound.
The motor driving apparatus may be used to drive various motors, and in particular, may drive a compressor motor in order to drive a compressor in a home appliance.